one unforgetable nite
by whitmerhottie
Summary: Ed gets badly hurt. He cant remember what happens. When he finally does..he cant get the nightmares to go away.EdXWin RoyXRiza fluff
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Al was walken down the main street in Central. It was a warm summer night. The breeze was so gentle that it barely desturbed anything. He was looking for his older brother Ed. He went for a walk a while ago and he hasnt came back to the hotel yet.

"Were could he be...its not like him to be late. Well he is late a lot but he never is THIS late. Expectially at night. He knows Scar is still missing. He could be anywhere..."

He walked down an alleyway. He couldnt see anything. It was pitch black. Then he heard a noise coming from deep in the ally. He got alert and walked carefully to it. It was just a cat.

"oOoOo a cat. Come here i wont hurt you..."Ed would kill me if i bring ANOTHER cat home but i just cant help myself.

The cat started to run away farther into the ally. "Come back here kitty. I wont hurt you..." He ran after the cat. It stopped infront of a lifeless body..."OMG!"

There laid a body of a young boy. Al couldnt reconize him because he was covered in blood. His face was buried in the dirt. Al was frighted. He didnt know what to do.

"Should i take them to the hospital? OF COURSE! HES BADLY HURT! but...should i move him? It might make him worse but i dont think you can get worse than that..." Al started to pick up the body and ran out of there. He ran to the hospital without even looking at the boy.

When he was running he tripped and almosted fell but caught himself before he did. He look at the boy to make sure he wasnt hurt more and then realized something...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Al looked at the boy in his arms...looking at him over and over again to make sure he wasnt mistaken.

"Ed..." he said slowly to the lifeless body.

No mistaken...he was the young state alchemist. He had blonde hair..which now was in a complete mess and stain with his own blood for who knows how long. His black leather pants and shirt was torn and u can see blood everywhere. Al looked like he was about to have a heart attack (dunno if he can..) Al waisting no more time ran to the hospital now faster than ever. He was hopeing that he would be alright. He wouldnt know what to do without him...

He finally reached the hospital after it seemed like forever...and Ed was treated imedially. Al then called Eds least favorite person..Mustang

"Hello? Mustang are you up? Its Al"

"WTF! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!"

"ummm...its around 3 in the morning..."

"EXACTLY...Whats so important that you couldnt wait til the morning...It better be important Alphonse or im burning you the next time i see you..."

"Well sir ummm...my brother is in the hospital...ill-" Mustang cut him off before he got to finish

"Im on my way" he hung up

"I dunno if i should call Winry...either way she'll hurt me and Ed. If i call now she'll get mad for waking her up in the middle of the nite. If i call her later when shes up and everything...She'll get mad for not callin when it happened...Better take my chances and call her now..."

Ring...Ring...Ring

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!" Winry was of course pissed cuz it was 3 in the morning. (who wouldnt be?)

"umm Win...Its me..." Al was nervous of what she would do to him the next time she sees him...

"AL WTF DO YOU WANT! IT BETTER BE IMPORTANT FOR CALLING THIS LATE!"

"yeah it is..something happened to Ed..."

"WHAT? is he alright?"

"i dunno...hes in the hospital at Central."

"ok ill be there has soon has i can" click. Winry hung up the phone and started to pack. She told Aunt Pinaka what happened and she said that she will go there has soon has she can. So Winry got on the first train that left for Central.

Meanwhile back at Central...

After Mustang hung up the phone..he called Hawkeye to tell her what happened and to meet him at the hospital. He changed has fast has he could and ran out the door. He didnt bother trying to get all ready like he normaly would. Ed was in serious trouble and he needed to find out what happened to him and if he was going to be ok. He sprinted down the streets has fast has he could. He ran right into someone who was in a rush too.

"Owww..."

"Are you ok?" Mustang turned to them to find out it was Hawkeye

"Next time sir..watch where your going..."

"Riza...how many times did i tell you to call me Roy when we are off duty and you werent payin attention much either..." He helped Riza up and held her close for a minute...

"Umm..Roy...shouldnt...we...get..to the...hospital..." She didnt want to let go of him either because she loves him but never told him. She was blushing and nevous while she was trying to act serious at the same time...it didnt work too good.

"Right..." They continued to run to the hospital. Roy held Rizas hand while they were running. Of course Riza was blushing like crazy but calmed down. When they finally reached the hospital, they looked for Ed or Al or anyone if fact to know where Ed was at. There werent many doctors and nurses running around since it was around 3:30 in the morning now. They finally found a nurse and she told them where they could find the Elrics. Al was sitting in Eds room waiting for Mustang to show up to tell him all he knew. Roy found the room and opened it quitely tryin not to disturb anyone.

"Al what happened?" Roy had a hint of nervousness in his voice that Riza happened to notice.

"Umm...why are you guys holding hand?" Roy and Riza looked at there hands and looked at each other before letting go. Both was blushing but it quickly went away.

"Umm...its nothing i swear...what happened to full-metal?" Roy asked again trying to change the subject. Riza went over by his bed and looked at him.

"Well im not sure what happened to him or who did it...i just found him in the back of an alleyway an hour ago.." Als voice got quitter when he was finishing the sentance. Roy understood that he was feeling all sorts of emotions at the moment.

"Does Winry know?" Riza still looking at Ed.

"I called her after I called Mustang. She should be here sometime today. Knowing her, she'll get on the first train here to be with Ed."

"They truely love each other dont they.." Riza getting all emotional. Roy looked at Riza while she was talken. He could tell what she was thinking for once in his life that is.

"They do...even though niether of them will admit it, you can tell just by the way they look at each other." There was a moment of silence before a doctor walked in.

"Will he be alright?" Al asked.

"Im not sure...if he was here any later than he was...he would of been dead. He lost so much blood that im surprised that he lasted has long has he did. It had to be at least 30 mins after he was beaten nearly to death almost...Now he might be in a comma. For how long i have no idea. It all depends if hes ready to come back or not. Im guessing by how badly he was...a few weeks or even months but you never know bout these things. Other than that..im sure he will be fine for the most part." Then the doctor left to make sure his other patients was fine. Al would of been crying if he could. He didnt want his brother to be laying in bed for who knows how long. He needed him and he cant live without him. Riza who didnt look away from Ed yet had a single tear rolling down her face. Roy seen it and walked over to her and embraced her.

"He'll be fine Riza...im sure of it..."


	3. Chapter 3

_well yeah i got bored so i thought id write the third chapter...well anyways, im sorry for the spelling, im just used to doing it...ill try not to do it but if i acidentaly write it, then im sorry. Well yeah heres the story..._

**Chapter 3**

Winry got off the train and ran has fast has she could...like theres no tomorrow...to the hospital to see Ed. Part of her wants to see him to make sure he is alright. But the other part dont want to see him because she knows she will just break down and cry her heart out. She runs outside to the a tall, muscular guy standing there looking for her.

"Miss Rockbell! Its good to see you again!" The muscular guy had said when he spotted her.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO GLAD WHEN EDS IN THE HOSPITAL! I DONT UNDERSTAND YOU ARMSTRONG..." Winry was crying when she said his name in the same sentance with hospital. She knows he doesnt deserve to be there...what did he do be there. He never did anything wrong...expect for that one unforgetable nite...

"Im sorry Miss. Rockbell..just trying to cheer you up a bit.."

"Well its not working..."

"Shall we get going?"

"Yeah"

They both got in the car and drove off to the hospital. Armstrong sat in the back because he couldnt fit in the front. He was too big...Winry just looked out the window trying not to cry has she pictured what she was going to see...Ed lifeless just lying there like if hes dead. She never wants to see him like that but in a few more minutes she know she will...

Has the car pulled up to the hospital...Winry hesitateded before getting out. She knows what awaited her in there. She slowly got out of the car and walked in the hospital. She followed Armstrong to the room. When they finally got to the door of the Elrics room...She just stared at it door for a couple of minutes. Armstrong asked if she was ok and the only word she could say was "fine". She slowly opened the door, slowly but surely. She only took one step into the room when she saw him. She started to burst out crying. It startled Al because he didnt notice that she walked in. Roy ran to her just in time before she fell to the ground. He caught her in mid-air. Riza who was sitting by Ed got up so that Winry could sit there. Roy took her to the sit. They all were silenced because they didnt know what to say to her. They just let her cry. Riza was standing behind her rubbing her back so Winry would know that she was there for her. Roy was standing there watching them. Al was still sitting there hoping that Ed would wake up soon since Winry is there. Al was already falling apart with out his brother there.

The doctor walked in to make his hourly check-up. They had to leave the room so they could wash him and everything. Roy and Riza went back to work shortly after the doctors and nurses went in Eds room. Winry was just sitting there. Trying not to cry.

"Winry..."

"I dont want to talk right now Al.."

"I understand..."

They sat there in silenced until the doctor came out and told them that he is doin fine. Winry was glad to hear he was fine..but she just wanted him to wake up. They went back in the room, Winry sat on Eds bed and held his hand. Al left so they could be alone.

"Ed...please wake up...i need you..Al needs you. You cant just leave us...I miss you so much..." tears were rolling down her face. Then a sudden movement startled her. Ed had barely moved his fingers. Thats when she knew he had heard what she had said.

Roy finally reached his office after a long slow walk back to HQ. Riza was walking next to him. Both was silenced. They didnt know what to say. Riza has been kinda off-guard. Roy had caught her a few times. She would just sit and stare into space and NOT doing paperwork. She was working slow ever since Ed was in the hospital. Roy was waiting for Hughes to call to tell him if he found anything out for that horrible night. The phone rang and Roy picked it up.

"Hello..."

"Hey Mustang I got some great news to tell you!"

"What is it Hughes"

"Alissa is so smart! She has been doing very good in school and-"

"HUGHES! I DONT WANT TO KNOW BOUT YOUR DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW. ILL I WANT TO KNOW IS IF YOU FOUND ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED TO ED!"

"God Roy...All you had to do was ask nicely..."

"Right, if you would of heard me."

"Anyways, I did find out that there were homunculis involved."

"Homunculi...you dont mean Lust, Envy and Gluttony do you?"

"I think so...I found 2 half-eaten bodies farther back in the alleyway..."

"Do you know they belong to?"

"Not yet"

"Ok.."

"So hows Ed?"

"Still in a comma..."

"Hows Winry holding up?"

"Not good...she was crying the whole time i was there"

"Not surprised"

"Me either"

"Well i got to go back to work. Ill call you if i find anything else."

"Thanks Hughes."

"No problem."

They hung up. Roy just sat there thinking. Ed could of died that night but he didnt. He wonders if they are keeping him alive for a reason and he wants to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well heres chapter 4...im not sure where im heading with this story...but you have to remember its my first story so its ok if it sucks ass...but the reviews say its good so i guess im doin pretty good for my first story. Well hope you have fun._

**Chapter 4**

Winry woke up...The sun was just rising. You could hear birds singing and the city was nice and peaceful. She fell asleep sitting in the chair next to Ed. She was still holding his hand. She got up and walked to the window. _Its soo peaceful..._She went to get some food and a cup of coffee.

Al was sitting on the roof. He remembers what happened last time Ed was in the hospital. It was after lab 5. He thought he was a fake person and ran off. But he knows the truth so he wont be doing that again. He was waiting to hear some news from Mustang. He was supposed to be stoping by sometime day. Most likely during his lunch break.

Winry walked up to the roof to see Al. She hasnt talked to him yesterday because she was too focused on Ed to remember that what Al is going through is worse than what she is. Al and Ed is unseperable. Al saw her and waved. She waved back trying not to drop her food and cup of coffee.

"Hey Al...what you doing up here by yourself?"

"Just thinking...thats all."

"OoOo i see. Well im thinking about goin into town to get a few flowers or something later after Mustang leaves...you wanna come?"

"Sure"

"Ok..well ill be in Eds room if you need me ok"

"Ok...Ill be down there in a few."

"Ok."

So she walked back down to Eds room and sat there. She ate her food and was reading a book. Al came in and sat down by the window on the floor. She looked at him but he seemed to still be in a daze. Mustang came in shortly after he did. Al notice and looked at him.

"Well Hughes found something out that might be interesting to hear Al"

"Really what?"

"Aparently the three homunculis that you two are after was involved with Ed getting hurt..."

"What!"

"Yeah...but the thing i dont get is that they could of killed him right then and there...but they didnt"

"They probally want him to make a philosophers stone still...since he didnt when we were at lab 5.."

"Well I got to head back to work...tell me if anything new is up with Ed.."

"And you tell me if you find out anything else.."

"Deal" Mustang walked out and went back to work. He found Hawkeye in his office. She fell asleep on his couch. He walked over to her very quitely tring not to disterb her. _She looks so peaceful when she sleeps...what a minute..why is she her?_ He sat down next to her and tried to wake her up.

"Riza...wake up...Riza..." She started to stir. "Come on Riza wake up, its the middle of the day..if you want to sleep what til after you torture me..."

She looked at him in an evil but curious way. "What are you thinking of Roy?"

"Wouldnt you like to know..."

"Well maybe i would..." She leaned forward and stared into his eyes. He did the same. Their faces was only an inch apart. Riza had that teasing look on her face. Roy just smiled. All of a sudden Hughes barges in and it made them jump. Hughes look at them funny.

"Am I disterbing you two...ill come back when your done..."

"Its ok-" Roy was cut off.

"You do that Hughes"

Roy and Hughes look at her like WTF. But Hughes left confused. Riza was the last person he thought that would say that. He'll just have to ask Roy wat happened later. For know hes going to keep quiet since they arent supposed to be doin that. Whatever they were doing wasnt allowed in the military. He wanted to find out soooo badly what was happening.

After Hughes left he looked at Riza very shocked at what she said. Now Roy was hovered ontop of Riza for some reason. She started to slow get up so Roy backed up to make room. They were sitting staring at each other. Riza smiled and Roy stared for a moment before chuckled and smiled. He leaned in so they were the way before Hughes came in.

"I never would of thought you would do that Riza..."

"Well you dont know me very well then..."

"I guess not but im goin to find out..."

"Oh really..and how are you planing on doing this?"

Then Roy leaned in and kissed Riza. She was shocked for a moment before kissing him back. She was playing with his hair. They slowly leaned back until Roy was laying ontop of Riza. Their lips still touching. After they layed down Roy pulled back for the both of them to breathe for a moment. They looked at each other and smiled. Riza leaned forward and started kissing him again. They just layed there making out for a good 30 mins before Hughes came back. This time he slowly opened the door to see what they were doing.. He was shocked at what he saw. Roy was still ontop of Riza and well...they were getting kinda into it. Their jackets was on the floor so they just had a shirt on...Roy was pulling Rizas shirt up slowly. Hughes left. He closed the door quickly but quietly. Hes faces was so shocked. He stood there...picturing over and over again what he saw and he knew what was going to happen...People walking by was looking at him. He never looked like that before. Havoc walked over to him. Hughes hasnt noticed until he spoke.

"Hughes you alright? You looked like you saw a ghost or something..."

"Huh? Oh im fine really..." He walked away. Havoc just stared at him and just shrugged it off. He was about to walk back to his office then relized something. _Wheres Lt. Hawkeye? _Then he looked at Mustangs door and figured something out..._Rizas missing and Hughes had a weird look when he came out...is Mustang and Hawkeye doing something bad in there..._He stared at the door. He grabed the handle...slowly and quietly he opened the door. He peaked in. He saw Mustangs and Hawkeyes uniform on the floor. He quickly shut it trying not to make any noise. He didnt see anything but he saw enough to figure out what they were doing. He just stood there with a shocked looked like how Hughes was when he came out. After a minute he walked back to his office so it didnt look noticable that he knew something. He sat there and all he could think of is how did this all happen. _I guess Mustang finally listened to Hughes and found himself a wife...but Hawkeye. I would of never guess. But they do hang out a lot. Why didnt i see this earlier...well its Hawkeye...you look at her wrong and the next thing you know you have a gun to your head._


	5. Chapter 5

**  
Chapter 5**

Winry and Al walked down the streets of Central aheading for the flower shop. They were starting to get used to the fact that Ed was in the hospital. I mean it wouldnt be his first nor his last but the other times they didnt have the doctors voice in there heads saying that he would be in a comma for possibly months. They were trying to forget it for a while and just enjoy the beautiful day. They were talking and laughing about memorys they shared. But everyone time they were quiet for a moment their minds wondered back to Ed. They finally reached the flower shop. Winry picked out some flowers and a get well soon card. They were heading back to the hospital when Al stoped and looked into an alleyway. Winry stoped and asked him was wrong.

"Thats the same cat that showed me where Ed was laying..."

"What..."They looked at the cat. It meowed. Winry picked it up. "Well I dont think it has a home..."

"You know Ed wont let me keep it."

"Well he owes it with his life. If it wasnt for this cat..you wouldnt of found him. So he dont have a choice now does he."

"I guess not..."

"Then its settled." With that they walked back to the hospital with Als new cat. Al left after they arrived so he could go buy some food for it. Winry sat by Ed in a chair and played with the cat. It fell asleep in her lap. She just stroked its head has it slept. It started to rain. It was a gentle soothing rain. She gently placed the cat on Eds bed and stood by the window. It was a nice spring rain. She looked down at the people who were running to find shelter from the rain...while others just continued to walk in the rain and enjoyed it. There were some kids playing in the mud out in the rain. She watched them play like Ed, Al, and she used to when they were young. She remembered that they would be soaking wet and covered with mud. They would get into trouble when they did it but they just loved the rain. She gave out a long sign. Al had been sitting there for a few minutes. Winry didnt notice. When he spoke she jumped.

"Winry you ok?"

"OMG! Al you scared me!"

"Sorry didnt mean too."

"Its ok"

"So...are you ok?"

"Oh, im just fine why?"

"You looked sad"

"No...i was just thinking of the times when we would play out in the rain and get in trouble all the time."

"Oh yeah...i remember...we had some fun times back then huh!"

"We sure did!"

They sat there and talked for a long time. They fell asleep around 3 in the morning. They decided to go for a walk in the morning. It was about 10 in the morning and the doctor was checking on Ed. He noticed that his heartrate was going kinda fast. (I dunno what the other things that machine checks on so if you know tell me lol). When the doctor was starting to walk out, he noticed that his heartrate started to go a lot faster and Ed was starting to just move around crazyly. He was having a sesure (sp?) The doctor called out for help and 3 nurses came running in the help him hold him down. They gave him some drugs and he went back to normal.

Al and Winry was walking down the streets stoping at every automail story to look at the new equipment. Winry had a feeling that something happened to Ed. _Did something bad happen to him? Some how I can a feeling that he did...I should go and check on him..._

"Al...lets head back to the hospital"

"Really? Are you ok Winry? Your usually going crazy when you see automail..."

"I dont go crazy"

"Yes you do. Your like a kid in a candy store. You want EVERYTHING."

"No im not..."Winry had her pouting face on. "But anyways...I just wanna go check on Ed. I think something might of happened to him."

"You got that feeling too?"

"Yeah...you did?"

"Yup"

"Well then i think we should get going" So they headed back to the hospital. When they arrived they saw Mustang and Eds doctor talking. Mustang had a worried face on it. They walked up to find out that Ed had a sesure. They were shocked and Winry got worried _I leave for a couple of hours and you have a sesure..._ Winry walked in his room and found Hawkeye sitting by Ed. _He seems so peaceful..._

"Hey Winry"

"Hey Riza...how is he?"

"So you heard...well hes doing better now but he might have some more. The doctor said not to worry. If he has one then just call for the nurse and she'll take care of it."

"Ok" She stood by Eds bed and decided to lay next to him. So she climbed in bed. She started to fall asleep but then Mustang and Al came in so she sat up. Mustang was talking bout how the homunculis was no where to be found and must of ran out of town after the nearly killed Ed. Winry looked down when she heard that Ed had almost died. She didnt want to think of what she would do if he did die. All of a sudden Ed made a noise. It was sooo quite no one could hear it. Winry thought she heard something and looked at Ed. He looked the same. Riza saw his fingers move.

"Ed moved his fingers..." Everyone stoped talking and looked at Ed. He did it again and they were happy that he was finally starting to move. Winry smiled and layed back down. She fell asleep. Everyone left them to be. Hawkeye and Mustang went back to work to finish the stacks of paperwork. Al went to the library to read up some more.

_ok well im getting bored with Ed just lying in bed so the next chapter he'll wake up if anyone really wants to know. review and tell me how im doing. This is my first story and im not very good at them so any negative comments are also welcome so i know better next time. so PLEASE REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Well I think im doing good so far with the updates. Hope you likey...Ed finally wakes up. YAY! well anyways read and review...it wont kill to review...really it wont. lol. but anyways have fun._

**Chapter 6**

Winry woke up the next morning. The sun was just coming up. Winry was snuggled up next to Ed. She noticed this and got a bit pinkish. She didnt move though. She just layed there with her head on his shoulder. She heard him mummbling something.._he must be having a dream...maybe today he'll wait up. He is starting to show life in his body. Hes starting to move here and there and now hes starting to dream and talk again. I hope he wakes up today..._He moved his head so its now facing Winry. She just watched him. Slowly his eyes opened.

"Win..ry..."he said slowly, his voice cracking a bit. "Why are you laying on me?" She got pink, pinker than last time.

"Oh i'm sorry..."She started to get up but he stoped her by putting his arm around her. She looked at him in confusion.

"Don't leave me Winry"

"I wont Ed..." She layed back down. He was rubbing her back. His eyes were closed again. They just layed there in silenced. Then Ed spoke.

"What happened to me?" She looked at him. He was looking at her. He had a worried/scared look on his face.

"We dont know...Al just found you in an alleyway..."

"Alleyway..."

"You dont remember?"

"No...Wheres Al" His voice sounded like he was scared to know if anything happened to him.

"Dont worry, his fine...he went to the library to look something up."

"Oh.." he relaxed after knowing he was fine. He tried to move his automail arm but couldnt. He whispered a shit..but Winry heared him.

"What happened..."

"Huh? Oh nothing...its just that...i cant move my automail arm...and my leg hurts..." He was expecting Winry to hit him or do something to him but nothing...

"I figured...I didnt want to fix them while you were sleeping..."

"How long was I sleeping?"

"About 2 months..." He just layed there. He was in some pain but not much. When he tried to move his stomach area..He yelled in pain. "Dont move! You arent fully recovered. You were badly hurt. The doctor was suprised that you lived..."

He looked at her and saw her eyes filling up with tears. "Winry dont cry...im alright now.." He was holding her even tighter.

"I cant help it...Im just to happy that your finally awake. You have no idea how worried i was that you wouldnt wake up..." Tears fell has she was talking. Ed lifted her head. She looked at him in the eyes. They were only inches away from each others face. Ed then did the unexpected. Winry was soo shocked she thought she was going to have a heartattack. He leaned in and kissed her. She felt like she was in heaven. _Hes a really good kisser..._ He pulled back and just smiled. She smiled back.

"I'll be fine Winry...I promise you I'll try not to worry you again." He leaned back down and kissed her again.

Mustang was walking down the hospitals hallway to go see Ed before his long day at work started. He opened the door slightly and quietly to make sure he wasnt going to wake them. He peaked in and was shocked at what he say. Winry and Ed was making out on his bed. He decided to not bother them and walked out.._At least hes finally awake. I'll come back during my break to talk to him...Now that I have a little less than an hour for work..I can go see my woman..._He walk to Hawkeyes apartment. She was supprised to see him there...he usually went to see Ed.

"I thought I'd stop by since Ed and Winry was making out on his bed..I didnt want to desturb them..."

"So hes awake. Thats good. I was starting to wonder when he would wake up.."

"Yeah..." Mustang went into Hawkeyes room..Has soon has he closed the door...well i'll let you decide what they did. Lets just say they were a bit late to work that morning...

_Well yeah has I told ya that I would wake Ed up...I still have no idea where this story is going so im sure its going to be a long one. Please Review and all of you that have I thank you so much! It made my day. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey! I'm so happy that you guys and girls really like my story! If you have any ideas for my story...then tell me cuz im running out on to what to do. Well anyways read and review! Enjoy! OBTW..im continueing exactly where chapter 6 ends..usually i would skip a day or so but this happens after Roy and Riza are done doing what they where doing. _

**Chapter 7**

Roy and Riza ran into HQ. They were about 2 hours late that morning. Hughes noticed that both of them were late. Typical of Roy but not Riza. Shes usually on time..sometimes here before everyone else. Hughes new that they had a moment 2 months ago in his office...but after that they didnt do much he thought. He thought it was just a weird moment and wouldnt happen again. He was wrong. Very wrong.

They ran to their office to find paper everywhere. "And this is what happens when your late..." Riza said walking to her desk. Roy looked at her.

"Well at least we had fun this morning..."

"Yeah..that couldnt wait til after work?"

"I would of been too tired to." He smiled and she couldnt help but laugh.

"I'll make you a deal Roy..."

"And whats that?" Roy was a bit nerves.

"Every day that you do your work without me reminding you to do it...then what we did this morning can happen that night that you were good."

"Souds like a deal..."

"But if I have to remind you once then the deal is off. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Roy was happy about the deal. But knowing him...he couldnt do his paperwork without her reminding him. All he had to do is remember what the deal was and he could probably do it. (I bet 5 bucks he cant!) He went to work.._This is goin to be a long day..._

BACK TO ED AND WINRY

Ed moved his hands to Winrys waste. She climbed ontop of him so she was sitting on him. There lips still touching. Ed licked her lips so she knew he wanted to get in.(lol dont sound right..XX) She let his hungry tounge enter her mouth...taking control. Eds hand went under her shirt and slowly worked his way up. Then a knock was heard from the door. Winry quickly got off of Ed and went to the door. It was Al..(Damn Al.. He ruined the moment...tear) He walked in and headed straight for the window. He didnt look at Ed. Then he heard his voice.

"What I dont get a hi anymore Al..." Al turned around to see Ed smiling. Al ran to him. If he could he would of cried. He was so happy.

"ED! I didnt know you woke up. I missed you so much Ed. Never do that again!"

"Im sorry Al...I didnt mean to do it.."

"I know..." They stared at each other. Ed had tears in his eyes. They didnt fall though. Winry almost cried from the preacious moment they had. Ed and Al talked for a while. Winry just sat there and laugh and smiled. She said things here and there but let them talk for the most part. Ed would look to Winry and smile.

The doctor came in and was happy to see he was awake and better than he had expected. He was still in pain but not has bad has he thought. He gave him some medicine so he could feel his pain. The doctor said that Winry could fix his arm and leg anytime she wanted. She decided to do it now since he was druged up so he couldnt feel it much. Al headed to HQ to hang out there while she fixed Eds arm and leg. It took a while but eventually finished.

"FINALLY! Im done"

"Thanks Winry"

"No problem Ed. Its what i do best."

"I kno but still thanks."

"Your welcome" She put her tools away and sat done on Eds bed.

"You know...we still have about an hour til Al comes back..."

"And? Your point is..." Winry was trying to tease Ed

"Well we could finish what we were doing earlier..."

"Oh really..and what was that? I dont remember."

"Do you need to be reminded?"

"I think so" Ed pulled her so their lips were only an inch away. "It was something like this if i remember correctly.." He finished the gap and Winry moved so she was sitting on him again. This time he couldn't feel his pain from the drugs so he sat up and put his hand on her waste. His tounge slipped into Winrys mouth a few times. They stop every now and then for air but continued. They stoped not a moment to soon. Has soon has Winry got off of Ed and they fixed themselves up...Al walked in. They acted normal. Al didnt suspect anything. He knew Ed had a crush on Winry but he didnt think he would do anything about it.

_Well yup..Thats chapter 7 for yall. lol Well anyways...review and any suguestions are welcomed. Will update asap for my lovely readers!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey readers! Sorry i havent updated in a few days...i just got sick so im sleeping the days away..literally. I came home from school and i took a nap and woke up at like 10:15 at nite so i could talk and watch my shows. But a 6 hr nap? Thats like 2 or 3 times what i usually get. Well anyways...I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 8**

Mustang was struggling to stay awake to do his work. He was almost done but he still had a few to do. Riza was just sitting there smiling. She was enjoying this...a little too much if you ask me. Mustang was thinking the same thing. He was finally done! (YAY!) It was around 4 in the afternoon.

"See Roy..if you do your work like your supposed to..then we dont have to stay up all night for you finish..."

"Its not my fault paperwork is boring.." he said in a childish voice.

"FYI...i dont like to do it either but it has to be done sooner or later...i perfer sooner so i can get it out of my way so i have time to do other things i like to enjoy."

"Oh yeah well...i like to do i never if you really want to do...whoever invented paperwork should have never invented it. I would burn them if they werent dead..." He put his head on his desk.

"So are you too tired to do anything now or what?"

"Whos tired? Not me." He got up trying to wake up.

"Ok then..well im goin home to take a shower and take care of Black Hayate (dunno how to spell the dogs name..SORRY!). You should go take a shower and meet me at my apartment."

"Well im thinking that since we are going to get all hot and sweaty...we might has well wait to take a shower and when we do then we can get all cleaned together..." he had a smirk on his face.

"Well if we do take a shower together...then i doubt we would be getting clean..."

"Its ok...at least we tried."Riza just laughed at this. She agreed to take a shower with him later but she still needed to take care of her dog. So she left and Roy stayed there for a few more minutes to talk to his friend.He walked around the building looking for Hughes. He finally found him jumping from person to person showing pictures of his daughter...again. Hughes saw him and Mustang motioned him to come with him. He lead him to his office. He closed the door so no one would hear them. Hughes started to get his pictures out but Mustang said "Dont even think about it..." He knew not to mess with him or else his pictures would be burned. Mustang sat on his desk and looked at Hughes. He just stood there...Hughes was the first to talk.

"So anything new happened between you and Hawkeye?" Mustang looked at him confusely. _'How did he know?'_ Hughes just smirked "I walked in on you guys when Ed was first put in the hospital. Dont you remember..."

"You walked in on us? Oh yeah...I forgot..did you tell anyone?"

"Dont worry..i havent told a soul. Im not that stuppid. You two would be kicked out of here for it."

"I know that damn law...Oh and thanks for not telling anyone."

"So..."

"What?"

"Are you going to tell me the details or what?"

"Maes..."

"What! I cant know?"

"Ill tell you some other time...(he didnt want anyone hearing so he would tell him at a safer location) and i have to be somewhere soon.."

"Well at least I can stop telling you get a wife..."

"HUGHES!"

"What? Well anyways you better start walken to your future wifes house."

"I better before you make me mad and burn you..." Mustang left leaving a happy Hughes in his office. He walked down the main road to Hawkeyes house. It was starting to get cloudy and dark. Night was coming and it looked like it was going to rain tonight. It was quite awhile before he reached her house. He didnt know that she lived that far away from HQ. Maybe it just seemed long today. Usually it seemed so short. Maybe its because Hawkeye wasnt with him. He finally reached her apartment and knocked on the door. Hawkeye answered the door in a short pair of shorts and a low cut shirt. (I wonder y...lol) Mustang looked at her before he walked in. A small black and white dog jumped on him. He peted his head before Hawkeye told him to leave him alone. Mustang sat on the couch. She got him a cup of coffee. He couldnt stop staring at her. She came back to the living room and sat down next to him.

"Its starting to get cold..I hate winter.." Hawkeye was finishing a cup of coffee that she was drinking before Mustang came.

"Yeah I know how you feel. Well then I'll have to stay the night here all the time to keep you warm." He had a smirk on his face.

"I knew you were going to say that."

"You know its true." He finished his coffee and he put his arm around her.

"Yeah..thats if you finish your work." She smiled

"There is always a catch to everything. Well then expect me to be here every night." He held her closer to him.

"I was hoping you would say that...Im cold Roy...would you care to warm me up?" She got up and headed for her room.

"Of course sweety." He got up and walked in behind her. He closed the door of the room. He took off his jacket and threw off his boots. He grab Riza and started to kiss her neck. He worked his way up and then he started to his her pasionally. He pushed her up against the wall to deepen the kiss. She moaned. He moved his hands down to her waist. He slide them under her shirt. He slowly moved his way up. Once he reached her chest, he moved his hands to her back to undo her bra. She was at the same time was unbuttoning his shirt. They finished at the same time and so Riza took of his shirt first before he took hers of. Their lips never seperated. The one on one skin attack was starting make them go crazy. He lead them to her bed. He layed her down. Once Roy was ontop of her, they finally seperated their lips from each other for some air. Roy stared into her eyes. "Your beautiful..." She smiled at him and pulled him back down. They then well i dont think i really have to tell you.

MEANWHILE

Ed was sleeping now because the affects of the drugs got him all dizzy and tired. He was tossing and turning in bed. He was sweating like crazy. He was having a nightmare about that night he was almost killed.

_DREAM_

Ed was just getting some air after a long day at the library. He was walking past an alley when he heard a scream. He stoped at looked down the alley. He couldnt see anything. It was so dark down that alley. He decided to go check things out. He walked into it. He made sure he wasnt making too much noise so they wouldnt run away. He then heard another scream. Some was yelling at someone. It sounded like _"Please dont...please..." _It sounded like they were either getting raped or going to get killed. Ed started to speed up his pace. He then steped into a puddle. He stop. It hasnt rain in a few days. He touched it. It was blood. He then looked at the walls very closely. He had a little light now since the moon came out from behind the clouds. There were blood everywhere. _'What the hell happened here...'_ He started to run. He saw something or someone laying down in the middle of the alley. He ran up to her to find out she was half eated. He turned away so he didnt see her. He held his tears. He HATED seeing dead people (who wouldnt) He then heard someone or something eating. He turned around trying to ignore the dead body. He saw a fat figure eating something. It looked like a human. He felt sick to his stomach. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Lust. She then punched him in the stomach. He feel to the ground. He looked up to see Envy. He then felt something that had been thown at him. It was the other girl. She was also half eated. He freaked out. He pushed her off of him. He then saw Glunty (dunno how to spell his name) He was walking towards him. He backed up against the walls. They surrounded him.

_End of DREAM_

He woke up. Well he was shooken up by Al. He was screaming at him. Winry was shaking him too. When he woke up he looked like hes seen a ghost. He didnt blink. He just stared at them.

"What happened brother?" Al was scared

"Are you ok?" Winry said. She looked scared and relieved

He didnt speak. He just layed there. He stayed up all nite. He didnt move an inch. Al and Winry was worried bout him. All three of them just sat there in complete silence for the rest of the night.

_Sorry this took me FOREVER to post but my life just got bad. I mean drama. Well anyways ill post asap._


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey peeps! Well I love to get reviews. THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! You all get a big hug from me. lol. Well heres the 9th...chapter. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 9**

It was a sunny day. The sun was just rising. It was around 7 in the morning. Roy slowly woke up embracing the other person in the bed. She woke up from the sudden movement. She was closer to Roy now. They both didnt want to get up. (dont blame them) Riza turned around to face Roy. He had is eyes closed but he was awake.

"Come on Roy you know we have to go to work today..."

"Call in sick..." Roy mummured.

"You know we cant. Do you know how much work we would have to do tomorrow?"

"It would be worth it for a whole day with you." He opened his eyes and looked at her. She smiled at him. He leaned down and gave her a kiss. She started to get up but Roy quickly stopped her. She looked back at him. "So are we going to call in sick?" He had his puppy dog face on. She laugh. He looked so cute and sad when he did it. She was the only person who could resist it...sometimes. She sat there and thought about it. She looked at him and smiled.

"Fine we can-"

"YAY!"

"-but..."

"shit..."

"..we have to visit Ed at the hospital."

"Oh. Thats it. I thought you were going to make me do something terrible." He was kinda shocked that she was letting them do this. (I mean its Riza who wouldnt be?) So they layed in bed for a few more. Roy held Riza in his arms never wanting to let go. He had his arms around her waist. She could feel his muscles. She felt so save in his arms. She finally got up to call in sick. Then Roy did so too after she was done. They both took a shower at different times and ate breakfast. They then headed down to the hospital.

Ed and Winry was sleeping together. Ed held Winry close to him hopeing that he wouldnt have another nightmare. He was sweeting a lil. But other than that he was fine. Roy and Riza walked in and sat down. They were talking to Al til the other two woke up. It was about an hour after they arrived when Ed was starting to wake up. He heard Roys voice when he was talking. He stretched and open his eyes hoping it wasnt Roy but found out it was.

"What are you doing here Mustang?" Ed was still half asleep when he spoke.

"Your finally awake shorty"

"WHO YOU CALLING SHORT!" Ed now fully awake. He woke Winry up from yelling. She turned to face him. He saw her move and looked at her. She gave him a dirty look for waking her up. He gave her a hug and was apoliging for waking her up.

"Aww so cute fullmetal." Roy was using his baby voice. He laughed at himself. Ed just gave him a dirty look. Riza just shock her head and spoke so they wouldnt be argueing.

"So when do you get out of here?"

"Well the doc said i should be out sometime this week if nothing happens to me in the meantime." Ed then cuddled with Winry who was now just laying there awake listening to them talk. "I dont know why they still want me here. I mean I know I still have some pain from my injurys but they do take time to heal and nothing has happened to me for a while now."

"Well they are just looking after you thats all." Winry had said. They all agreed but Ed.

"I can take care of myself thank you very much. If I had any problems I would come back here to check it out. Do they honestly think im that stupid?"

"Do you really want me to answer fullmetal?" Roy had a smirk on his face. Ed had an evil look on his face. Roy laughed at him.

Roy and Riza stayed there for a little bit longer before they left. Al went to the library to read up on his little research he was doing. Ed was glad everyone left. He wanted to be alone with Winry. She was still laying down but was now facing Ed. He new that the doctor would be here to check on him for another hour and a half. So Ed layed down and pull Winry closer to him. He wraped his arms around her waist. He then leaned down to kiss her. She moved her hands so she was touching his face. Eds flesh hand slide under Winrys shirt and moved up slowly. He wasnt perverted or anything like that so he had his hands on her back just rubbing it. He then slide his tongue in her mouth. She did the same. Then they heard a knock on the door. They both jumped up from the noise. Hughes walks in. He has a serious face on. They both look at him.

"Ed...theres something you need to know..."

_Well thats it! Chapter 9. Sorry for the cliffy but ill update asap. Remember to REVIEW if you have the time. Thanks for reading _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ed looked at Hughes very seriously now. It had to be important because Hughes wasnt all happy and showing pictures of his daughter. Winry sat up and looked scared. She knew something was wrong too since she rarely saw him like this.

"Winry could you leave for a moment?" Ed said so she wouldnt hear the terrible news that was sure to come. She understood and got up and left. She decided to go get some food since it might take a while and she didnt eat breakfast yet anyways. Once she left Hughes sat down. Ed still focus on him. Hughes then spoke.

"There have been some recent killings in the nearby towns. We believe its the homunculis that tried to kill you. The remains we found from the sites are similer to yours..."

"How?"

"We found young kids half eaten alive..." Ed then remembered his dream. The two bodies laying on the ground. Him scared for his life. He didnt want to die like that. He put his head down trying to hide the pain but it was too late. "Ed...whats wrong? Do you remember anything from that night?" Ed slowly lifted his head up. He looked at him. His eyes filled with pain and horror.

"I had a dream 2 nights ago..."he begain. Hughes listened carefully. "I was walking down the street. I was passing by an alley when I heard a girl scream. So i went down the ally so i could see what was happening. What i found was horrible..."

"What did you see Ed?" Ed paused for a moment. Then he signed and continued.

"I was walking slowly so I wouldnt make any noise. Then a saw a body in the middle of the alley. So i ran up to it to see if their ok but when i got there..." Ed lowered his head trying to hide the tears. His voice had gotten softer.

"Ed..." Hughes was trying to see if he was ok.

He put his head up after he had gotten a hold of himself. He cleared his throat to continue. "I kneeled down to look at the body better since it was really dark in there. When I did..there was a puddle of blood everywhere...So then I looked at the body to find it was half eaten..."

"Are you sure? Thats terrible..."Hughes looked disgusted.

"Yeah...Then I saw the homunculis and gluttony threw the second body at me. Then they cornered me...thats all i remember." They were silence again. Then Hughes left shortly after so he could get back to work. When the door opened..Ed jump up from the sudden noise. Winry walked in with food. Ed smiled and he ate. After he was down he ask Winry to sit next to him. He cuddled with her. She didnt want to ask what had happen with Hughes but she knew better.

_This chapter is kinda short. Well I hope you liked it! The next chapter Ed finally gets out of the hospital. Thats when all the trouble starts. REVIEW PLEASE!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey peeps! thanks for the reviews! im glad everyones liking my story. I hope you enjoy reading. _

**Chapter 11**

A few days later he finally left the hospital. He went to his room to relax. He was happy that he was finally out of that damn hospital. He had to go back to work tomorrow. How fun right? He went to go take a long hot steamy bath. He walked in the bathroom and turned the water on. He went back to the bedroom while the tub filled. He heard a knock on the door. He took a long sign while he went to the bathroom to turn the water off. He walked slowly to the door. He heard a knock on the door.

"Im coming..." he opened the door. Winry jump on him, literally. He held her so she was a couple inches off the ground. He set her back down and gave her a kiss. "I thought I wasnt going to see you til tonite?"

"Yeah well I got bored. What are you doing?"

"Well I was going to take a bath. Those damn doctors wouldnt let me take long ones."

"Oh well Ill just take a nap while you take a bath. I could use a quick one."

"You sure?"

"Yeah" She gave him a kiss before heading to his bed to lay down. He just shrugged his shoulders and went back to the bathroom to turn on the water again. He went to sit by Winry til the tub fills. She was laying down under his sheets. He started to rub her back. She was so relaxed. Soon after she feel asleep. He got up quitely to go take his bath. He just layed there. '_This feels so good..._' He closed his eyes. He feel asleep.

Then he had that dream. The dream that would hunt him for years to come. He saw the body of the girl on the ground. Then he had the second body thrown on him. He saw the 3 homunclis. Then Lust had her long fingernails and stabed his arm. He held his arm has he let a breathe of air out. He then felt the nail move around in a circular mostion. He yelled.

Then he woke up. He jumped up actually. He layed there in the tub. He fell asleep for about 30 mins. He then got up and dried himself off. He put his clothes on and went to his bed. Winry was still sleeping. He layed down next to her. He held her close to him. She slightly woke up from the movement. She figured it was Ed and turned around to face him. Her eyes were half open.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Ed looked into her eyes. She gave him a kiss.

"Yeah but its ok..." She gave him another kiss. "So what are we doing tonite?" She gave him a devilish smile. He looked at her and smiled.

"What ever you want..."

"I was hoping you would say that..." She smiled before climbing ontop of him. His hands found his way to her waist. She leaned in to kiss him. Ed sliped his tounge in. She pressed against his body harder. Then Winry pulled back. She bit her bottom lip and started to unbutton his shirt. He just let her do whatever she wanted. She took off his shirt and tanktop to reveal his muscular body. She gently brushed her hand over it. She then started to slowly and teasly took her shirt off. She WAS wearing a low cut shirt for once. She was wearing a bra underneath it. She slide back down so there bodies were touching again. She brushed her lips over his. She was teasing him. She started kissing him from his chest down to his pant line. She then undid his pants with her teeth. He was surprised by this. She unbutton and unziped his pants. She then slowly took his pants off. She got off the bed to do so. After they were off she teasly took her pants off. She revealed her thong. It was see through so Ed was enjoying it but then mentally kick himself for being perverted.

She slowly crawled on the bed starting at the foot of it. Ed was only in his boxers and Winry was in a bra and thong. She then kissed him starting from the top of his boxers to his chest again. She then went for his lips. They went crazy after the skin on skin action. They then well you know.

Ed woke up the next morning early. _'Great...back to work...just what I need' _He slowly and quietly got out of bed to get ready for work...He was just about to leave when he felt a body pressed against his back.

"You werent planing on leaving with out saying goodbye..now were you.." He turned around and saw Winry. He kissed her gently.

"I didnt want to disturb you baby thats all..." He held her tightly. She just smiled. After a minute or so Ed released her and gave her another kiss goodbye. He walked slowly back to HQ. Winry went back to bed to get some more needed sleep. She had notice that Ed was sweeting a lil last night. She wander if he was ok. She didnt want to ask him or anything because it probably isnt anything big. Little did she know that Ed was starting to have daily dreams of that unforgetable nite...

_YAY im done! That took me a while to write. I have a favor to ask you..if you have any ideas on how to make an x bf stop stalking you then please help me because telling him to leave me alone doesnt work and my bros about to kick his ass. So if you have any advice you can add them in when you review. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ed was walking to HQ. _'Oh how fun...I have to see that ugly ass face of Mustangs. That is EXACTLY what I want to see...'_ When he finally reached HQ. He was greeted my no other than Hughes. Hughes called to him. _'Shit he saw me' _ Ed kept walking has Hughes ran to catch up. Hughes was in his good moods has always. He was reaching for his pocket to get his pictures of his daughter but Ed told him to not get them out or else. Hughes was talking about some random things while Ed was walking to Mustangs office. Ed didnt really listen. He could care less. When he finally reached the office Hughes left. Ed was goin to just barg in but he decided to knock. Mustang was being nice to him but that would change quickly. When he knocked he heard some shuffling before Mustang told him to come in. Ed walked in to c everything in order but noticed that Hawkeye didnt do much work, considering it was 2 in the afternoon.

Mustang noticed Eds weird look and decided to talk before he figured out what had happened. "So do you think your well enough to work again Fullmetal?"

Ed snaped out of his train of thought when he heard Mustang talk. "I guess..."

"Well their has been many murders in the near by cities. We believe its the homunculis that attacked you."

Ed got serious. "Why do you think it was them?"

"We have found bodies of people half eaten at least once in every city. You are going to have body guards with you at all times even if you dont like it"

"BUT WHY? IM NOT A KID MUSTANG I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" Ed was pissed. He didnt want to be treated like a kid. Mustand just had is little smirk. He was entertained.

"Its for your own safety. If I thought you could take care of yourself then I wouldnt asign you body guards." Ed was holding back from yelling. He took several deep breathes before talking again.

"Whos my body guard?"

"Armstrong and Lt. Marie Ross."

"ARMSTRONG! YOU KNOW I CANT STAND HIM!" Mustang was laughing now. Hawkeye threw him a look and he stoped.

"Armstrong is a very good protecter. He'll make sure nothing will happen to you or Al." Ed just stood there a moment. He knew Mustang was right but its Armstrong...he can be quite annoying after a while. So Ed just calmed down before he spoke again. He let out a long sigh.

"I guess your right Mustang...even if i dont wanna admit it." Mustang look shock for a moment that Ed just gave in. _'Maybe its the medicane hes taking...is he taking meds?'_ Mustang was dazing of thinking. Ed looked at him weird. "Umm..Mustang can I go now?" Mustang snapped out of his train of thought.

"Oh umm...Well I ordered Armstrong and Lt. Ross to be at your room tonite so you still have around 5 hours before they will be with you. So with that you are dismiss. Oh and Fullmetal...I want you to be careful. Those homunculis could be anywhere." Ed just nodded and left. He told Al what was going on while they were walking back to the room. Al went to the library to get some reading materials. Ed opened the door to have Winry jump on him. She kissed him and he carried her to their bed.

"So how was your first day back?" Ed just let out a sigh. "It was that bad?" He layed his head on her stomach. She was massaging his head.

"Well Mustang asigned me some body guards..."

"Who?"

"Armstrong and Lt. Marie Ross"

"Oh. When do they start guarding you?"

"In like 4.5 hours."

"Oh...so you wanna have some fun before they come?" Ed looked up at her. She giggled and smiled. She then put her hands on his face to gently lead him towards her. She gave him a passonate kiss. He was towering over her. At the meantime...Armstrong and Lt. Marie Ross was on their way to Eds place...

_Im sorry it took me forever to write this. I didnt have a computer for a bit so I couldnt write this. Please Review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Lt. Ross was walking next to Armstrong. He was actually wearing a shirt for once in his life. "Dont you think we should wait til its time to go there. Maybe Eds bussy at the moment..." Armstrong thought for a moment.

"Well I guess we COULD wait til then but why?"

"Sir, he probably wants some time alone before he has us with him 24/7. I mean he just found out like 30 mins ago."

"I guess we could stop somewhere to eat..." Armstrong and Lt. Ross stop at a restaurant to eat. It took them a little less than a hour to eat because Armstrong ate sooo much food. So while they was once again heading to Eds place...Ed and Winry was just finishing having sex. They fell asleep thinking they have around 3 hours til Armstrong and Lt. Ross comes.

Once Armstrong and Lt. Ross arrives...Armstrong just opens the door without knocking. Ed and Winry jump up and making sure their all covered up. Armstrong didnt notice what they have just finish doing. It was kinda ovious. Their clothes where everywhere. They where sweaty, and their hair was a complete mess. Lt. Ross figured it out and decided to go find Al. Armstrong after a few minutes finally figured it out and followed Lt. Ross. Ed and Winry was blushing like crazy. They felt a lil embaressed from them walking in. Ed knows Lt. Ross wont tell no one but Armstrong...you never know about him.

Winry and Ed decided to take a shower together and clean up a bit before they come back. Winry started dinner and Ed decided to study a bit about what hes going to do to find the homunculis so he can finally kill them once and for all. Hes been studying homunculis lately so he can find a way to kill them. It was close to an hour later after they left when they came back. Al was with them with a couple of books in his hands. Al sat by Ed while they talked about what they where going to do. Winry was almost done with dinner. Lt. Ross helped fixed the table while Armstrong got 2 beds made in the family room so he and Lt. Ross could sleep on.

Dinner was eaten quickly since everyone had to fight for food if they wanted to eat. After that, they stayed up for a little bit and then everyone retired to bed. Ed and Winry was good tonight, they went straight to bed. Al was sitting in on his bed reviewing once more the plans he and Ed made up before he slept. Armstrong and Lt. Ross was fast asleep.

_Ok so im going to end it there. Im kinda stuck on it so it might take me a few days to post the next chapter. If you have any ideas on what i should put in my story then tell me. If i think its good and it flows with the story then ill add it in i promise. REVIEW!_


	14. Chapter 14

_I saw the new Harry Potter movie friday. I was soo happy that i got to see it. It was like sold out! I loved it i cant wait to get it on dvd. lol well anywas heres the next chapter hope you enjoy! OBTW, THANK YOU ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I LUV U ALL, even if you didnt review. _

**Chapter 14**

Ed and his group left for one of the near towns that was recently attacked by the homunculis. They must be leaving some clues on what they are planning. It might be impossible to find but since the homunculis are apparently keeping Ed alive for something...they might be leaving some clues behind that not many people would find. Ed was always good at finding this out. He was a genius really so it wouldnt surprise him if he did.

Ed feel asleep on the train ride there. He was sweating and squrming. Al started shaking Ed. He would wake. Al shook him harder. Still he wouldnt wake. Al slapped him across the face. Ed finally jumped up from being woken up. He looked pale and sweeting from head to toe. Al looked at him and asked him if he was having a nightmare. Ed shook his head and told Al not to worry bout it. Al looked a bit concered but he knew not to push Ed. He would tell Al anything when hes ready too. Until then...he knew to just be pactience. Ed just relaxed a bit before he went back to bed.

When they were close to the town, Winry woke him up. Ed, thankfully, wasnt having that nightmare again. That was starting to become a daily thing. He is now having that nightmare 4 times a week. Its becoming more and more common. Pretty soon he will have them everytime he sleeps. He was starting to get tired of having that dream or nightmare whatever you wanna call it.

They got off the train and headed for an inn first to drop off all their shit. Ed told Winry to say their with Al. Lt. Ross stayed with them while Armstrong went with Ed. Winry told Ed to becareful and to come back in one peice. She also threatened Ed with her automail. They both laughed at this. Ed and Armstrong was walking silencely til Armstrong started to talk. Ed hoped that he wouldnt talk but its Armstrong...he has to talk about something. He started saying how cute it is that Ed finally showed his feeling to Winry and that love is a wonderful thing. He was starting to become Hughes. Ed didnt want another one. While Armstrong kept talking bout Ed and Winry..Ed was trying to not blush.

They finally reached the site where the guys where killed. Ed was relieved that Armstrong stoped talking about Eds relationship with Winry. The bodies where removed (obviously). Their was detectives and investigaters looking for clues on to who did it. When Ed showed up, they tried to kick him out thinking he was just a kid. They then found out it was the famous Fullmetal and they told him everything they knew and showed pictures of the bodies. When Ed saw the pictures, he froze. They were just like the girls in his dream. Half eaten.

Ed walked into the alley looking for the slightest hint of where the homunculis are so he could just kill them. He was tired of them trying to make a pholosiphers stone for them and killing people. They might even start going after people he cares about next so he wants to get rid of them asap. When the homunculis want something, they will do anything to get it, _anything._

Ed walked around and looked at every corner and every crack in the walls...nothing. He sighed heavyly. Armstrong walked up to him. _'Great...just the person I want to see...'_ Armstrong noticed Eds disapointed look and decided to not bother him much. "Ed, its getting late, lets go back to the hotel..." Ed just simply nodded and they headed back. They didnt say a word. Ed was thinking on what to do next. It didnt look like the homunculis left a clue here so he might has well look in a different town.

It was around 11 when they got back. Al and Lt. Ross were already sleeping. They have been looking at the reports from the other murders all day. They were exhasted. Winry on the other hand, was waiting for Ed to come back. They acted like they were married. Ed is planning on asking Winry to marry him after he kills the homunculis once and for all. But he has been thinking that he could just do it now and get married afterwards. Ed was confused on what he should do about Win at a time like this. If he does propose to her and if the homunculis kill him...it would make it harder for Winry to move on, but at least he told her how much he loved her. He was thinking about asking his friends and bro about it but he wasnt quite sure on how to ask them.

Winry heard them walking in and she ran too Ed and gave him a kiss. Armstrong said hello and went to bed. He was also exhausted and knew that Ed wanted to be alone with Winry right now. Ed was holding Winry while her legs was wrapped around him. He forgot everything and just wanted to spend some time with her while he could. Ed carried Winry to their bed. He layed her down and started to make out with her. Hes was gently rubbing her from her waist line to the bottom of her busts. Winry took off his coat and black shirt so he just had his tank top on. She was rubbing his arm, feeling every muscle. She then slide her hands under his shirt and felt him all over.

When they where done saying hi to each other (nice way to say hi huh?) Ed took his boots and pants and slide under the covers. Winry was alreadying wearing a tank top and shorts to sleep in so she was just watching Ed getting undressed in bed. As soon as he got in bed, he grabbed Winry and pulled her towards him. They were semi laying and sitting up in bed. Winry was laying on Ed and his arms were around Winrys waist. He was holding both of her hands. Her arms crossing each others so she could hold his hands. Her head was on his chest. They talked a bit about what they were going to do next. Then soon after that, she feel asleep. Ed watch her sleep. She exhausted herself from worrying about Ed all day. Ed soon after fell asleep too. Little did he know, someone was watching him through a window...they smiled and started walking away..._'Perfect...'_

_Thanks for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. I have an idea on what to do for the next few chapters so they should be coming out soon. I will try to get one out before Thanksgiving because during the 4 day weekend i wont have a computer since my mom is moving, not like she has the internet anyways. Please review, it makes my day._


	15. Chapter 15

_Well I reread my first 2 chapters because people were complaining about my spelling in the beginning but I havent had the time to go back and revise them. But I just did them before I started writting this chapter and I finally got my bro to read my story before I post it. And btw wordpad doesnt have spell check if you didnt know. My computer is like 6 years old people. Anyways here is Chapter 15._

**Chapter 15**

Ed woke up from the sunlight hitting his eyes. He groaned and rolled over so he was ontop of Winry. Winry woke up a few minutes before Ed did. She let out a growl when Ed was ontop of her. He was pretty heavy (he did eat a lot people if you didnt notice..) Ed laughed at this. She tried to push him off of her so she could breathe better but she couldnt. Then after she gave up, Ed lifted himself up and faced her. She had a grin on her face. He was smiling at her and gave her a quick kiss before dropping on the bed to block the light from hitting his eyes. "Why does it have to be morning..."

"Ed, you say that almost everyday." Ed buried his face into the pillow.

"So...its true. I mean seriously who wants to get up everyday and work? Its no fun...After I get back to Central I'm telling Mustang I'm having a month vacation if he likes it or not."

"So your going to tell him, not ask?"

"Yeah and your point is..."

"What if he needs you?"

"Well then he can go fuck himself because I won't be there." Winry laughed. She was happy that he would be taking a vacation when they got back but she knew that if Mustang called for him that he would go back, even if he said he wouldn't. "Well I better start getting ready or else Armstrong is going to complain until I do and I don't want to hear his voice right now." Winry laughed while Ed dragged himself into the bathroom.

Soon after Winry got out of bed and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Al was still sleeping, so was Lt. Ross. Armstrong on the other hand was already up and exercising to get ready for another long day at work.

After breakfast, Ed, Armstrong, and Al went to the scene of the crime to make sure they didnt miss anything. If they didnt find something then they are going to the next town to look. Winry and Lt. Ross was just having a girls day. They went shopping and everything. Lt. Ross was having fun and not being so military for once in a while. Winry bought more tools and some clothes. Lt. Ross bought some clothes has well. Winry and Lt. Ross's relationship is growing and they are becoming close. They tell each other things that the boys don't know.

The boys got back to the hotel and noticed that the girls wasn't there. Ed hoped nothing bad had happened but to the look of things, they seemed to have just gone out for a bit. Nothing was out of place so they didn't get attacked, well at least not there. Al told Ed that they are fine and to not worry. Ed hoped he was right and went to go take a shower.

It was about an hour later that the girls came back. When they walked in, they were carrying bags and laughing. All three of the boys was sitting down watching tv when they walked in. Ed got up and walked over to Winry. He gave her a hug and took both of their bags and put them in his bedroom. They talked about their day. The boys found nothing again so they will be getting on a train tomorrow, not sure where they will be heading next. Armstrong has to report to Mustang later to see if he has any bright ideas about what they should do next. Ed would call him but he thought that it would piss Mustang off if Armstrong called.

The next morning, Ed got up and headed to the kitchen to look for something quick to eat. Al was up early and already got the newspaper. Armstrong, who was always up early, was running for his daily jog in the morning. Al told Ed that there has been another attack in one of the cities near by and that they should head there next.

After about an hour after Ed woke up, everyone was ready to go and they headed off towards the train station. They got their tickets and had to wait for about 10 mins til the train got there. They got on and sat by the window. Someone, who has been watching them, smiled and started walked on the train after them. _'Perfect..'_

_ok so thats chapter 15. I hoped you guys enjoyed.REVIEW!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Well I'm glad that you all are enjoying this. I'm trying to update has soon has I can but if you didn't know already, its hard to make something up, expectally when you don't have much of an imaganation. lol. Well heres what? chapter 16.._

**Chapter 16**

Ed was looking out the window has they waited for the boring train ride to be over. Winry was getting really unpatience. Al was laughing inside at the faces Winry was making. She was getting madder with each minute that pasted by. All of the sudden she got up and stormed out. She said she need to stretch her legs and mummbled something on the way out about hateing boring train rides. Al and Ed started laughing at her sudden out bursed.

Winry was walking towards the back of the train since they sat in the front. When she was at the last cart, she stood at the end looking out the window. She sighed. She wished this train would hurry up and get there. She sighed again before heading back to the front where everyone else is at. _' The train is really empty today. Maybe no one really wants to go to the town since it was recently attacked by those damn homunculis.' _When Winry was one cart away from the others. She heard a laugh coming from behind her. She froze. She reconized that voice, that laugh. She slowly turned around and saw Envy. She nearly fainted. Envy grabbed her and started running back towards the back of the train. Winry started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Everyone heard her and Ed ran to the door first. Right when he opened it and tried to run out, he was punched right in the face that made him fly hitting the window. He looked up to see Lust with Gluttony behind her. He asked her if he could eat them. She said no and that he could eat that blonde haired girl later if he wanted to. It took Ed a minute to regester that in his head. Then he relized that she was talking about Winry.

"What are you going to do to Winry!" Ed was now pissed. Lust had her long nails out and had everyone pined to the wall. If they moved then they would get stabbed in the throat. Ed struggled to get to his feet. Lust laughed at him.

"Well why should it matter what we do to her or not? Shes just a "friend" and nothing more."

"Give her back!"

"Don't worry shrimp. We won't kill her right away. If you want her back you have to make us a philosopher's stone and turn us into human. Thats all I ask. Nothing more."

"So...back to your old tricks. Kidnapped someone close to me and threaten to kill them so I'll make a stone for you."

"Well if you don't believe me when I say I will kill them, then thats your problem. But if you find them dead a few days later with only pieces of them left, if that, then don't say I didn't warn you kid."

"I'm not a KID!"

"Yes you are, you are what? Only like 16 maybe 17 years old. Well actually your a teenager..."

"Where are you taking her?"

"Just go to where you were going to. IF you find our clue, then you will find her. But I'm only giving you 3 days to find it. If not, then your 'love of your life' will be dead. I can promise you that." Before Ed could say anything, they both left.

"DAMN IT!" Ed was on the ground yelling at himself for not being able to protect Winry from them. Al tried to comfort Ed but theres really nothing he can do. Lt. Ross was determined has well has Armstrong to get Winry back to Ed. Armstrong was about to talk but Lt. Ross stoped him.

The train stoped from reaching the station. Ed got up with determination in his eyes. No one spoke. They headed straight for the scene of the crime. _' I promise Winry, I will get you back...'_

_Ok well that it. I hope you liked it. ITs nearing the end folks! tear well I'd say I got about 4 chapters left. I have a basic idea on what is going to happen. Well you will have to find out if Winry survives or not. Until next time!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Winry woke up. She had a major headache. She held her head has she slowly sat up. She could hear voices. They weren't clear at first but they slowly did. She heard Envy talking about something...someone. Gluttony was asking if he could eat _her_. She didn't know if that meant her or some other girl. She was hoping it was some _other _girl but then again, she wouldn't want them to die.

Envy looked over at her and saw that she was awake. "So, you finally woke up. It took you long enough." Envy walked over to her and kicked her. Winry feel back down.

"Can I eat her?" Gluttony said with his finger in his mouth. Lust told him to shut up and go find some one else to eat. Gluttony smiled and started to walk away. Lust told Envy to try not to kill her and that she would be back in a while.

Envy looked back to Winry and had a grin on her face. "What should I do to entertain myself?" Winry wasn't liking this. Winry was praying that Envy wouldn't rape her. She could and would only have sex with Ed. No one else. Envy got closer to her. Winry was sweating now. Envy reached out to her...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and the gang found the scene of the crime. They split up and took each alley way. The murder took place in an unpopular part of the city. Not many people lived there. The alley way broke up into 4 sections in the middle. Two of the alley ways lead into dead ends. Ed went down one of them while Al went down the other. Lt. Ross and Armstrong looked down the other two.

They were looking for about 3 hours until Ed found something. It was a piece of paper, more like a note to Ed. He opened it and read it. _"Hey pipsqeak. IF you find this, you can come get your girlfriend. We are on the other side of town in an old rundown building. You have to find the right one. Oh and just for so you know, Winry will be geting hurt. I do tend to get bored so if you don't hurry up, she could die of blood lost since you humans are so pathetic.See you soon, hopefully. Yours truely, Envy"_

Ed went to the middle and yelled for them to come. He read the note to them. It was almost 9 pm. Al suggested that they go in the morning since it was night and they probably would have a better chance to find the building during the day. Ed refused though. He wanted, he needed to find her now. He didn't want that fucker touching Winry let alone hurting her.

"Well if you guys want wait for the morning thats fine with me but I'm going with or without you. Its your decision. I don't want that fucking homunculi touching Winry." Ed walked off. If they wanted to go they would follow him. Ed wasn't kidding about not waiting. No one could change his mind.

Al just stared at him has he walked away. _'Brother, why do you have to be soo stubborn..' _Al ran to catch up with Ed. Lt. Ross and Armstrong followed. "Brother, we could be walking into a trap. You do relize this."

"I know Al but its the only lead we got to where Winry might be. I'm not going to waste my time and I'll do anything to her back. No matter if I walk into a trap or not. I will get her back."Al didn't argue with him. He just kept quite. They all did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Envy grabbed Winry and chained her to the wall. Winry was standing there, her hands and feet were bond to the wall. She couldn't move. It hurt to move. Envy, had a whip and has been hitting her everytime she talked or cried. Winry cried from the pain it caused her and cried for someone, anyone to help her. She cried and hoped that Ed would find her.

Envy was getting bored of this. He wanted to cause her pain and make her suffer. But how? Envy was thinking while watching her. Winry let a tear fall and Envy whiped her. "How many fucken times I told you not to cry!" Envy was getting pissed. She wouldn't listen. Envy had hit her really hard that time and it peirced through her skin, making her bleed. Envy moved Winry so she was in the middle of the room. Her hands where chain to the ceiling and her feet to the floor. Envy got a knive and started tossing it in the air. Winry looked at it and her eyes got big. _'Oh my fucking god. Please tell me shes not going to use that on me' _

Envy saw the look on her face and laughed. "Don't worry Winry...thats your name right? Well anyways, I promise it won''t hurt too bad. Only at first. The pain will go away."

"Yes, my name is Winry and why are you hurting me?"

"Did I say you could talk?" Winry shook her head no. Envy sighed. "OK I guess you could but if you try to yell for help or anything then I'm beating the shit out of you. Understand?" Winry shook her head yes. "Ok well for your answer, I'm only hurting you because well, basicly I'm bored."

"Because your bored? What do you do when your not bored?"

"I kill them. Well, yeah."

"OK then whats the difference?"

"Damn you ask too many questions. Well when I'm bored, I tend to drag the process so I just torture them."

"Oh, but you end up killing them in the end. Wow, someone needs a hobby."

"That is a hobby."

"Well a peaceful hobby."

"I hate peace. It's boring."

"Well learn to love it."

"You are really getting on my nerves with your damn questions."

"It's what I do best."

"I can tell." Envy went to sit down in a chair. "Where is that pipesqeak anyways. I know hes short and everything but damn, I didn't know he was slow too."

Winry saw Ed in the distance. She started to scream for him but Envy quickly stoped her. She felt a quick jolt of pain go up her arm. Envy had sliced her shoulder. Blood going everywhere. "Didn't I tell you to not scream?" Winry held back her cries has hard has she could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed had heard someone yelling. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yes I did brother." Al was next to Ed. "Do you think that was Winry?"

"I'm praying it is." All 4 of them ran towards the building where they had heard her yell. It started to rain. There was going to be a bad thunderstorm. Ed busted the door down and saw Winry bleeding. He yelled at her but she seemed to be in a daze. She was losing a lot of blood. They need to get her to a hospital soon. Ed ran up to her but then he felt a jolt of pain when he was stabbed in the side by the knive. He dropped to the ground in pain. The other three tried to run up to them but was stopped by sharp nails.

"I don't think so..."

_Ok I'm stopping here. I know I'm sorry for the cliffy but it was getting kinda long. I hadn't relized when I was writting it. I will update soon. REVIEW_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Winry took her eyes off Ed for a minute to see Lust pinning the other three to the wall with her nails. Gluttony then chained them up so they couldn't move. Just for saftey, Lust still had her nails to each one of their throats. Al screamed to his brother to see if he was ok.

Ed was lieing there motionless. He could feel the sharp object in his flesh. Winry cried out to him. He could hear but they were blurry. Envy bent down next to him. Winry yelled at her to leave him alone. Envy grabbed his hair and lifted him up. She grabbed the knife which caused him to stir. He could fell it slowly leaving his body. Envy was doing it slowly to make it hurt more.

After it was out of him, Envy through him back on the ground. It took Ed a moment to start moving. He grabbed his side to try to stop the bleeding. Lt. Ross carefully and slowly dialed Mustangs cell. He told her to call when they were in deep shit. Mustang answered the phone to hear Ed screaming from Envy kicking his hand where he was holding his side. Mustang understood and called a few back up and told them to meet him outside of the building. Lt. Ross called Mustang earlier when they found the building to tell him the location. Mustang called the others to tell them if he called them again that they would know where to go. It was only 15 minutes later that he got the call to go.

Winry was starting to block out. Her eye sight was getting blurry. Ed looked up at her to see that she was fading away slowly. He got furious and clap his hands to make a wall between Lust and the others so they could quickly get loose to help them. Lt. Ross ran towards Winry but was stoped. Armstrong and Al then destracted Lust and Gluttony so Lt. Ross could get Winry out of there. Ed got up and hit Envy square in the face. Envy was too bussy looking at what happened to not notice Ed get up. Envy fell to the ground. She grined and got up. Ed was leaning against the wall to support himself. He was starting to block out. He was starting to loose too much blood. Envy had a smirk on her face and slowly walked up to Ed. He punched him in the stomach and Ed fell to his knees.

Al and Armstrong was still fighting Lust and Gluttony. Armstrong punched Lust in the back. She fell foward but caught her fall. She then had her nails again and tried to stab Armstrong in the stomach but he dooged the attack. Al was tring to figure out a way to not get eatten again. Gluttony charged at him and Al jumped over him and stabbed him in the back. Gluttony fell to the ground bleeding. Since this is where he was born, he could die. Gluttony was crying out to Lust but Armstrong was holding her back. Al then stabbed him again. He didn't like killing but it was Gluttony, first of all hes not human and second, he tried to kill him and his brother plenty of times. Everyone heard a yell from Gluttony and then, it got silence.

All of a sudden there was a wall of fire surrrounding the homunculis. Mustang and Hawkeye barged in first followed by a group of military people. The homunculis then escaped. Hawkeye ran up to Ed. Winry was already on the way to the hospital. Hawkeye found Ed against the wall. He was barely breathing. He lost way to much blood from his wound. Hawkeye called Mustang over so he could help her lift him up so they could take him to hospital. Mustang only called one abulance there. Winry took it so they had to put Ed in a car. They didn't have time to wait for another abulance.

_Ok well thats done. Well I think I'm going to have only 2 more chapters. If you people liked my writting and want me to make another story, then give me some ideas. You can add them in when you REVIEW!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Ed sat on Mustangs lap shivering. Mustang tried to keep him warm. He already had his coat on and Mustang was holding in has tight has he could without hurting him some more. He felt really weird holding Ed like that but he needed to stay warm so he could survive. Hawkeye could help but giggle at Mustangs experession. He simply said "This doesn't leave us."

Al was worried about his brother. He was sitting in the passagers seat. He was a little too big for the sit but they pulled it as back as they could so he could fit better. Hawkeye drove as fast as she could. There weren't many cars out this late so it made it easier.

Once they reached the hospital. They didn't waist no time getting him treated. They went to go visit Winry while Ed was being treated. Winry wasn't hurt too badly since she only got a few deep cuts so by the time they got there, she was in a bed sleeping.

"She looks worried." Hawkeye was the first to talk.

"Well shes probably having a dream about Ed." Mustang grined.

"Well Al she does care about him a lot and shes just worried about his saftey and if hes ok." said Hawkeye.

"Well anyways I'm going to see if they are almost done with Ed. It's been almost an hour. I'm going to see if they can put them in the same room." said Al as he was walking out the door. Mustang gave him a nod and turned to Hawkeye. He put his arms around her waist and rested he head on her shoulder. She leaned back on his shoulder. He let out a sigh. "It's a good thing we decided to come here."

"Yeah, and that the town wasn't too far from Central."

"That too."

"And that you told Lt. Ross to report everything that happens."

"Ok Riza, you made your point."

"What was my point exactly Roy?"

"I...don't know..." A confused look appeared on his face.

"That's what I thought." Roy looked at her and grined. Riza giggled at his defeat. Winry was stiring in bed which made them look at her. She started opening her eyes. Roy let go of Riza and sat down. The first thing she saw was Riza looking down at her. Her first thought was if Ed was ok.

"Where am I and wheres Ed?"

"Your in the hospital. You had some bad cuts so they had to stich you up. And Ed is fine, hes being treated right now."

"Why what happened to him?"

"Well he got stabbed in the side. Nothing too serious."

"Oh..." Winry fell back to sleep. Riza let out a sigh and Roy walked over and put his arms around her once again. He kissed her neck and held her close to him. "Riza...I'll never let anything happen to you no matter what."

Riza smiled "Then why do I always have to save your ass." Roy smiled and closed his eyes.

_Ok well I hoped to you likey. I think I now have one more chapter left. It's going to be a really long one for you because I have some points I want to put in there. Remember, if you have any ideas on what I should write about next, put it in the review you have! I want to reach 100 reviews for this story. I'm not far. I think you guys can do it! Well I will update in a couple days. Til then!_


	20. Chapter 20

_Ok, about the whole Envy thing, I'm not sure if its a boy or girl. Some stories that I've read said its a girl and others says its a boy. I'm not sure so I just said it was a girl since Envy looks well dresses like a girl in the eposides. I'm sorry I wasn't sure. I'll remember for next time that I write a story and Envy is in it. Well anyways, heres the final chapter!_

**Chapter 20**

Ed and Winry got out of the hospital the same day. They went back to HQ to tell Mustang what had happen and that Ed was taking a whole one month vacation. Mustang and Hawkeye had to go back to Central because they had some _things _to take care of. Ed had an idea what they were doing but he didn't want to digust himself so he didn't think about it again.

Ed barged in Mustangs office as usual. Winry and Al was at the hotel packing so Ed didn't have to be poliet. Mustang didn't move an inch. He knew who it was, he was the only one who did it. Ed stood there waiting for him to say something. It was a long silence minute, to Ed, so he spoke first.

"Mustang, are you going to say something or else I'll just leave and not come back for a _long_ time." Mustang looked up and stared at him for a minute.

"What do you mean for a long time?"

"It means I'm taking a month vacation."

"With your girlfriend?"

"So, you have a problem with that?"

"Maybe I do?"

"Then too bad! Just think of it has a recovery vacation."

"Right..ok Fullmetal. It seems like I don't have any missions for you but if something important comes up, I expect you to be back. Understood?"

"Sure, whatever Colonel Bastard..."

"What was that Fullmetal pipsqeak?"

"Nothing and I'M NOT SHORT! You people are just very tall..." Ed had a confused look on his face. He just shook it off and left. Mustang let out a sigh. Then he quickly tensed up when he felt and heard a gunshot. It had barely missed him. He looked and Hawkeye and immedially went back to work. Hawkeye had a smile on her face as she tried not to laugh. It was funny how she had Mustang soo wiped.

Ed walked back to the hotel to tell them that he got the vacation. Winry jumped on Ed, she was soo exicted that he was staying with him for a month. She knew most likey that he would leave before the full month was over but at least she could be with him for 2 weeks or maybe more.

They got on the train to Rissonbol. They slept for most of the ride there. Winry was leaning on Ed and he had his arms around her. Al was on the other bench facing them. He was reading a book since he didn't really need sleep. Al shook both of them as the train was slowing down. They finally was home once again. (You know I could just end it here...but I'll be nice and continue)

They walked up to the house that they all knew since they were born. The old woman was sitting out on the porch with Den looking out at the setting sun. Den sat up and let out a whin. The woman looked out to the hills and saw a short blonde kid, a blonde girl, and a suit of armor.

"Well Den, they all have returned, and in one piece by the looks of it." Den let out a bark and she pet his head.

They walked slowly to the house to be greeted by Den and Aunt Panako. (Not quite sure how to spell her name. Sorry if I spelled it wrong...) They went in and had Eds favorite food, stew. Of course Ed had like 20 bowls of it. Al went to bed early that night. Aunt Panako went to bed shortly after dinner.

Ed and Winry decided to watch a movie that night. They haven't in a long time. Winry picked out a scary movie. She liked them but she was still scared of them. Ed had his arms wrapped around her while they sat on the couch watching the movie. Ed tried not to laugh when Winry got scared but sometimes he couldn't help himself and laughed. Winry would hit him in a friendly way. He was surprissed that she didn't hit him hard like usual.

After the movie, Winry had to wash the dishs from dinner before she went to bed. Ed came up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She chuckled and finished doing the dishes. After they were done, she turned around. Ed was still holding her. She gave him a kiss and they went to her bedroom. They layed there in bed. Ed held Winry close to him. It was a beautifull night. It was cloudless, there was a gentle breeze. They had the window open to feel it. It was a warm night too so the breeze felt good. Ed gave her another quick kiss.

"Winry, I love you so much. No matter what happens, I will always love you, no one can change that."

"I love you too." They fell asleep snuggled up together. The night was...perfect.

_Aww..well I tried to make the ending cute. I think it turned out good. Well thats it for this story. So sad... but anyways, if you have any ideas on what kind of story I should do next, then tell me. I want **100 **reviews for this story people. I know you can do it. I'm not too far from it. Well anyways, I hope you really like it. I will try to get a new story out soon but I'm going to be smart and write most of it before I post it so I won't be rushing it. I think my writting has improved so you won't be finding too many mistakes next time and I will be having my friend Toni read it before I post it. Oh and btw, I am new to the site and I haven't really quite figured out all the little words you guys put in the summary. I think you guys get what I'm saying. If you do, then can you tell me cuz I am a bit confused about it. Well I'm outy! PLEASE **REVIEW!**_


End file.
